


Quiescent

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never realised why the medics asked us to remain outside until I snuck in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiescent

They don’t let mechs into the private operating theatres. I always thought it was a rather silly rule, after all, outside, inside, what difference? Now though, I’d rather be outside. In the waiting room with the whirr of circulated atmosphere and the steady hum of machinery and the soft strains of some Iaconian orchestral piece that Ratchet plays to keep the place calm.

Here I can hear so much more.

The hum of machinery broken by beeps and tones.

The gurgle of a leaking cooling system.

The whirring of a transformation as Ratchet forms the tool he needs.

The whine of a saw on metal as armour is peeled away.

The clang of tools being picked up and discarded in the background as Wheeljack creates replacement parts.

The soft crackle of discharging energy in a shower of glittering blue sparks.

The background chatter of an active communications link as the medics exchange data.

The steady drip of energon and coolant hitting the floor, pooling around the feet of the medics, spreading outwards with a splash as First Aid slides back to the side of the berth, something clutched in his hand.

The soft clang of metal on metal as Hoist catches him before he hits the wall before taking the item offered.

On and on.

It is worse than any skirmish I’ve been in.

For it is a battlefield I cannot fight on.

All I can do is listen.

For the beeping to settle.

For systems to stop stalling.

For the medics to win or lose.

“I know you are there Mirage.” I start violently at the quiet vocalisation, the first words spoken out loud since they started. I frown at the mech sat beside the berth. When did the others leave?

I cross the room as silently as I ever do yet Ratchet raises his optics towards mine as I approach. Dim blue optics meet my gaze, every line of his body suggesting fatigue, his armour pulled in tight to his protoform. “He’s out of the worst danger.”

I release my hold on my invisibility as I sink to my knees beside the berth, no matter that the spilt energon is coating my knees, reaching out a hand I gently run a finger across the black helm, down to the grey visor. After all that I have been listening too the sudden silence hits me like a cannon shot to the spark. He shouldn’t be this quiet.

Dropping my helm to his chassis I listen to the hitching whirr and growl of his systems and the steady beeping of the life support machines. As long as I can hear those, he’ll be fine.


End file.
